shadowspirit020fandomcom-20200214-history
Aeryn Wolfe (Becoming a Master)
|bordercolor = |corecolor = |name = Aeryn Wolfe |image = Aeryn Wolfe.png |size = 280px |caption = Aeryn Wolfe |age = yes |years = 13 |colors = yes |gender = Female |eyes = Purple |hair = Platinum blonde |hometown = Anistar City |relatives = Erick Wolfe (adoptive father) |region = Kalos |trainerclass = Trainer}} Aeryn Wolfe is a Pokémon trainer from Anistar City of the Kalos Region, and the adoptive daughter of Pokémon Researcher Erick Wolfe. Physical appearance Aeryn is a slim and slender girl with short platinum blonde hair and purple eyes. She also has tan skin. Her normal attire consists of a black leather jacket over a black shirt, black jeans and brown calf-length high heeled boots. She wears a black satin-laced necklace with a key stone attached to it. Personality Aeryn is a girl with little, or few words or no words. She doesn't talk much, only when needs to and during battles to give her Pokémon commands. Having been abandoned when she was young, she resents her birth parents and knows what it's like to have a poor relationship. She had some relationship with her birth parents, but that ended after she was abandoned. Relationships *'Erick Wolfe:'´Aeryn has a very close and strong bond with her adoptive father who helped her turnaround from being a cold, closed off and distant young girl to a more open and friendly girl. While she does resent her birth parents, she doesn't think about them too much. Pokémon On Hand *Aeryn has at least 2 other Pokémon on hand. At Home *Aeryn has many other Pokémon residing at her father's home. Background Aeryn was born in Anistar City of the Kalos Region to an unnamed couple, under a different name, but was later abandoned for unknown reasons at the age of 6. She wandered the streets for a year, starting to resent her birth parents for abandoning her, and having a grim outlook on things before being found and adopted by Pokémon Researcher Erick Wolfe. She was later renamed Aeryn. Thanks to Erick, Aeryn was able to forget about her birth parents and look towards the future, though she still greatly resents them she doesn't think about them anymore. When she was eight years old, she was given her very first Pokémon, female Fennekin. At age 12, she finally decided to start her journey, which she did. And with Fennekin, traveled through Kalos battling gyms and defeating trainers. During the time in Kalos, Fennekin evolved into Braxien and then into Delphox. She ended up being in the top 32 in the Kalos League. Her final battle was a double battle, what she lacks in. However, both Delphox and her Absol (who had Mega Evolved during the fight as well) but up a good fight. Now 13, she is heading over to Kanto to compete in Kanto Indigo League as well the Orange Islands which she heard from her father. Along the way, she hopes to become a Fire Master. Trivia *Aeryn's Pokédex is based off the one James' uses in XY and XY&Z. *It is unknown if Aeryn will every go and try to find her birth parents. *Aeryn shares the same name with Aeryn Wolfe, the main character of the Wolfe series. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters for PrincessAnime08's story